Party Time Pizza Place
Party Time Pizza Place is an American chain of family entertainment centers. It was founded in 1992 by a co-operative of former Showbiz Pizza Place franchisees after the termination of their franchises. The chain comprises more than 109 locations in 38 states throughout the United States. Company history Party Time Pizza Place was formed in 1992 by several former Showbiz Pizza Place franchisees after Showbiz Pizza Time terminated approximately 26 domestic franchisee agreements in Alabama, New York, and Ohio after they refused to do Concept Unification. All of the former franchisees united to form the new company, Party Time Pizza Place, which operates as a cooperative based in Niagara Falls, New York. These people formed the co-op to improve the quality of the pizza, lower the cost of overhead and pass the savings on to longtime neighborhood patrons. The first stores to be converted experienced an initial drop in sales of about 20 percent. But as customers tried the totally re-imagined pizza, sales rose above pre-conversion amounts. Between 1995 and 1998, Party Time Pizza Place doubled in size, with many of its members entering the cooperative with no prior experience owning pizza parlors or family entertainment centers. These new owners brought in fresh perspectives and new ideas to PTPP that have allowed the company to expand into 20 states, two Canadian provinces, and a single store in Mexico. Party Time Pizza Place is still expanding and is still having franchisees convert from other family entertainment centers. In 1999, Rock-afire Entertainment bought the chain from the co-op. Operations The co-op takes no percentage of sales revenue, although it does levy a $2 surcharge per each slice of pizza, which made up the bulk of its earnings in 2001. Most of the stores have the Rock-afire Explosion band, including the first 21 locations which used to be Showbiz Pizza Places. Party Time's cooperative business model allows for each independent store owner to have maximum flexibility while incurring minimum risk. As a co-op owner, not a franchisee, their members are governed by less restricted guidelines and requirements. No royalty fees or advertising fees are assessed. There are no quotas, mandated store hours, predetermined store layouts, or corporate menus. As an entrepreneur, they determine how to run their business. Every Party Time Pizza Place co-op owner is important. Each member has a vote and is encouraged to get involved in the workings of the cooperative. Knowledge, training and experience are readily shared among owners. With their 'one for all, all for one' attitude, they strive to "enhance the experience for all - owners and customers alike". According to the website: "It's easy to start a new Party Time Pizza Place store. For a fraction of the cost of a traditional franchise, you could start your OWN Party Time Pizza Place store. We have plenty of mentors available to help you pick your location, assess equipment needs, construct your Rock-afire Explosion show, set up your store, and even take pictures for your grand opening!" Locations Locations are typically converted from other family entertainment centers. Some of the locations of the Party Time Pizza Place partnership have retained the original fixtures from their past lifes. For example the one location in Mexico still has it's "Showbiz Pizza Fiesta" road sign, the location in Topeka, Kansas still has the red and yellow motif and a Showbiz menu board, and the location in White Bear Lake, Minnesota still has it's Major Magic's stage design, albeit with the classic RAE installed on it. Category:Family Entertainment Center Chains Category:United States Category:Party Time Pizza Place Category:Rock-afire Entertainment